


Meeting the father

by xserenity



Series: Gamers! AU [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Bruce being a dad, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Social Media, Video & Computer Games, gamers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Dick had finally introduced Jason to the family. While the majority of them took it fairly well, one didn’t seem to. Not that he objected but well, he was being a typical stubborn father and wanted to approve of him personally by using intimidation





	Meeting the father

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the MIA. Life got a bit busy but should be back with frequent-ish updates. Hopefully you didn't wait too long!
> 
> Also this chapter took a while to write. Enjoy ~

Ever since Dick introduced Jason to the family, he started visiting more often. More or less, the family had accepted him. Alfred welcomed him with open arms, not literally but did cook up a feast for the man. Basically won his heart through his stomach. Did such a fantastic job that Jason wanted to live at the manor if he could eat good food every day.

Damian was already an obstacle they've accomplished. Had been a bit of a nightmare at the beginning but he was the first to accept Jason.  _Thank God_ because that was a difficult hurdle to pass. Dick would not want to go through that again.  
  
Tim didn't seem to care much. Okay, Dick lied. He was definitely interested with how often he'd come by to talk to Jason when he was over since they were a bit of acquaintances online. Not by much but they played a few games together. Even follow each other on Twitch and Twitter.

With his adopted father, Bruce – well, Bruce being Bruce, he tried to show his disinterest but Dick could tell by the prying look in those bright blue eyes, he wasn't quite on board with Jason yet. It was blatantly obvious by how often he would try to interrogate Jason whenever he had the chance.  
  
Seriously, the man would not leave them or  _at least,_ would not leave Jason alone. Whenever Jason visited, Bruce could be found lurking around the manor instead of doing who knows what he usually does.    
  
If they were hanging out in the family room, Bruce would occasionally come down from his room or from the office, pretend he was getting a snack even though Dick knew Alfred usually provided snacks upon request or did it just cause. Bruce would pop his head in, checking up on them as if he was that interested. Dick knew Bruce all too well and could read through his sly yet not so sly intentions.  
  
Bruce thought he was being sneaky but Dick was already watching him like a hawk, made sure he would keep his distance. He knew the man was waiting for an opportunity for when Dick would leave Jason’s side so he could dive right in.

Though he tried hard, Bruce was more cunning than he thought.

Dick had done well to fend off his father’s meddling tendencies but at one point, he slipped up. Or more like, he was played.

Curse his family.

\------ 

Jason was over for dinner one evening and most of the family was home except for Tim. Well he was home but he had to raid which meant, nobody disturbs him. Everyone else was present at dinner except for the teenager.  
  
During dinner, most of the conversation was being hijacked by Damian. The boy was bombarding Jason with questions about certain video games and discussing strategy. Dick would pipe in here and there as he ate his lasagna but mostly, stayed quiet. Watched as his brother and boyfriend were having an animated debate about which Dark Souls was the best. It was cute and fun but he was getting tired of listening to them since it kept going back and forth. His eyes wandered, falling upon Bruce – noticed how oddly quiet he was being. Though he supposed Bruce didn’t have much to say so he thought nothing of it.  
  
Maybe he should have suspected that something was up.  
  
Because the next moment, Damian had accidentally knocked over his glass and spilled his soda on Dick. It got all over his shirt and pants, soaking through and sticking to his skin. It was wet and uncomfortable and felt gummy because of the sugar.  
  
“Sorry.” Damian was quick to apologize which was an odd behavior. Considering he didn’t give him attitude. Typically, he would and as a matter of fact, he would probably shift the blame to Dick for not being careful.  
  
It was just  _odd._ Something was wrong and Dick had a small hunch of what was about to go on.  
  
“It’s – it's fine.” Dick moved to get up from his seat, groaned when he stepped in the tiny pool of soda at his feet. Great.  
  
“You should maybe get yourself cleaned up,” Bruce piped in.  
  
“Nah. It's –” As he was about to answer, it suddenly dawned on him. Bruce had planned this. It was his intention all along. Which was why he kept insisting that Jason come by for dinner. He even went as far as to recruit Damian to do his dirty deed.  
  
Sapphire eyes narrowed at Bruce, glaring at his father. Could see the slight tug at the corner of his lips. Despite his apathetic expression, he was totally smirking and Dick knew what he was plotting. Bruce also knew that he knew yet he was trying to play dumb.  
  
“Bruce, you –”  
  
“Grayson. You’re disgusting and you need to shower.” Damian interrupted Dick before he could say anymore and grabbed him by the hand, tugging him away and out of the kitchen.  
  
“Hey!” Dick argued but followed along anyways, wasn’t going to roughly fight back against his baby brother.  
  
Damn Bruce. It’s not as if he could do anything about it even if he argued. Damian was right, he needed a shower and bad. It was uncomfortable and he smelt sugary sweet. Sighing heavily, he gave in and let Damian drag him away. Hoped that Bruce wouldn’t scare Jason away. Not that Dick thought he could but well, there was always a small possibility of it happening.  
  
“Smart. Real smart of you and Bruce.”  
  
Damian tried to smile innocently except it only came out awkwardly. Dick was trying hard not to laugh because he knew how hard the boy was trying. He wasn’t used to this. “Whatever do you mean Grayson?”  
  
“Cut the act. I know what's going on.”  
  
“Tt.” Now there was his devilish little brother. It didn’t take much to get Damian to quit his acting. It was probably too much effort for him to keep up the charade. “Father won't be that harsh.”  
  
“Yeah right. I remember how he scared away a few of my dates.” Dick rolled his eyes, remembered the men and women Bruce had chased away. Not that he literally chased them but well, in a way he did through words.  
  
“They were unworthy of you,” Damian said, still holding onto Dick’s hand as they headed up the stairs.  
  
“And Jason?”  
  
“Do not fret. I put in a good word for him.”  
  
“Still tacky what he did.” Dick still didn't like what Bruce had done. He could have just simply asked and maybe, Dick would have given him a chance. Instead he had to use Damian in his plans.  
  
Well two can play at this game. He was going to get payback for this. He just had to figure out how.

\------

It might have been in poor taste of him to do that to Dick but his son wasn’t leaving him any openings. Kept a tight rope around Jason, protecting him like a hawk. It didn’t matter how much he did to shield the young man, Bruce would find a way to get to him.  
  
Anyone that decided to date his son needed to go through him first. That applied to all his children as Kon had gone through the same ordeal. However, Tim made it easy and sat him down. Dick was just making it difficult – creating unnecessary obstacles for Bruce.  
  
Though he supposed Dick had valid reasons due to his past actions. But still – everyone needed to be questioned by him.  
  
Dick can’t blame Bruce for trying to keep his son safe and away from unqualified persons. If they ran away just from being slightly intimidated by him then that was their fault. If they were so easily scared, then they are not worthy of dating his son. If they lied just to get close to him, then well, that was an automatic out.  
  
Bruce shifted in his seat, body leaned slightly forward with his hands brought together into a tight ball, resting on the table. His bright blue eyes fell upon Jason, watched as the man drummed his fingers against the table.  
  
“So –” Jason started. “What do you want to ask?” Unwavering turquoise eyes stared back at him. He looked calm and confident, looked directly into Bruce’s eyes. The young man knew where this was going and he was not at all intimidated or surprised.

At least not yet. Bruce had to give him some kudos for being so brave. Most would have avoided eye contact, couldn't gather the courage to look at Bruce. Found it much too difficult and kept their attention fixated on something else.  
  
Bruce cleared his throat and started with his first question. “How did you meet Dick?” He already knew the answer since Dick had blabbed about it to him but figured he would ask. See if he’d tell the same story or concoct some lie.  
  
“I think you already know but I'll tell you if you want to hear it again.” Oh. So he had a bit of sarcasm in him.  
  
“How do you know if I know?”  
  
Jason chuckled, lips curling into a small smirk. “Dick already prepared me beforehand. Just in case this happened,” he said and gestured at him and Bruce, referring to the situation he found himself in.  
  
Touché. As expected of his son.  
  
“Well if you don't mind reiterating. Then I'd like to hear it from your perspective.”  
  
Jason just grinned, highly amused. “Okay.” He shrugged his shoulders and started retelling him the events of how they met and their first date. The details pretty much matched what Dick had told him. He didn't think Jason would lie anyways since he didn’t seem like the type. Bruce supposed he passed the first test. Onto the second.  
  
“Where are you from and what is your history and occupation?” Three questions in one actually.  
  
“I am 100% sure you know that too. Probably ran a background check on me, correct?”  
  
Bless his son for being perceptive and prepping Jason ahead of time. But also, curse him for ruining Bruce’s enjoyable moments of having potential suitors stutter their way through his questions. Usually he kept the background check card in the back of his pocket, would pull it when he sensed that the story was being derailed significantly. It frightened them when they were caught – lying to impress didn’t work on Bruce.  
  
Bruce exhaled softly, not quite happy that his interrogation was not going the way he wanted.  
  
“Do explain anyways.”  
  
Jason told him about his history. Went into detail about his family and how he was an orphan and how he dealt with that. How he came to be a professional video gamer, similar to how Damian and Tim got into the industry.  
  
It's not like Bruce didn't accept Jason because he did in a way. Had heard positive opinions from his sons but he hasn't experienced it himself. So he couldn’t fully accept Jason until he knew for sure.  
  
In a nutshell, Bruce just wanted to confirm it himself. It was the right of a father plus he was stubborn and he wanted to be the judge of how good of a person Jason was for Dick and whether he should be allowed to date him. Rather than having him decide based on other’s opinions.  
  
“Alright. You went above and beyond with that answer.” Second round passed. “Now, this one is important. What do you like about my son?”  
  
This was the final test. If the answer to this question did not pass, then they couldn't date his son. If they didn't genuinely like him for who he was than they didn't deserve Dick. The answer had to come from the heart and Bruce had experience - he'll know if Jason was bluffing.

He put on his most intimidating 'father' face, fierce and stoic, all judging bright blue eyes watching him, ready to catch any slip ups. When his attention fell upon Jason, he was surprised, hadn't expected to see such an expression on his face. Was a question so simple able to draw that much emotion out of someone? So much so that his whole demeanor changed? Done a complete 180?  
  
The tightness in Jason's shoulders disappeared, his body relaxed. The features of his face had softened compared to how rigid and tense he had been earlier. The air of confidence had dissipated like it hadn't even been there in the first place. Turquoise eyes shined bright with adoration -- a warm smile on his face, grinning like a fool in love.  
  
It was clear to Bruce how much Jason liked Dick.  
  
“First off -- he's  _gorgeous. So. Damn. Pretty._ He's fun to talk with even though he says bad puns. He's loving and nice, always so full of life. Though he does have a bit of a temper, snaps quickly if something is irritating him. He's thoughtful and is considerate of others. Honestly, I could go on and on. He's also --”  
  
Bruce held up his hand, having heard enough and Jason zipped his mouth shut. A soft sigh escaped his lips, could feel his energy seeping out.  
  
“Say no more. I approve.”  
  
“ _Oh_. Well. I wasn't saying it just for your approval. I meant it.”  
  
“I know. I can tell.” A smile tugged at his lips and he found himself grinning. “You're fine Jason.”  
  
“Oh good.” Jason breathed a sigh of relief and shifted awkwardly in his seat, like he had an itch. “Just to let you know I wasn't worried or anything,” he said and tapped his fingers against the table once again.  
  
Now that Bruce thought about it, maybe Jason was nervous. He would occasionally drum his fingers on the table, as if he was trying to contain his nerves -- his emotions. Keeping him leveled and calm. Even though Jason acted brave, a part of him was worried that things might go south.

Who wouldn't be when being interrogated by their boyfriend’s father?

That small piece of fact made Bruce feel better, knowing that his intimidation had worked and wasn't useless.  
  
“Well Dick should be down --”  
  
“Hey,” Dick said as he popped in through the door, cutting Bruce off. “Did you miss me?”  
  
“You weren't gone that --” Bruce completely froze, almost bit down on his tongue, rendered speechless upon what he saw.

Dick was leaning against the door frame, feet crossed in front of the other with his hip jutting out to the side. It wasn't his pose that surprised him though. No. It was his outfit.

Dressed in tight black yoga pants, one could see every curve of his body.  _Every curve._ Especially the one that attracted the most attention.  
  
Not to mention he was wearing a skimpy tank top, so short that everyone could see the bit of skin between the hem of his tank and the top of his tights. The dip of his top was so low that his pecs were visible -- could also see his beautiful biceps in full view. For being mostly covered or more like half, his choice of clothes was seductive and revealing enough that it infuriated Bruce. He wasn't approving of such an attire.

“Dick --”  
  
“What?” Dick asked innocently, amused eyes moving from Jason to his father.  
  
“What are you wearing?” His voice was low and gritty, a bit of irritation rising within his tone. Bruce was trying hard not to burst up in flames, didn't want to exactly embarrass himself in front of Jason.  
  
“Something comfortable of course.”

“But, It's too...revealing.”  
  
Dick folded his arms over his chest. “It's not. Right Jason?” Dick threw his attention back at his boyfriend and winked at him.  
  
Of course the outfit was resonating with his libido seeing that Jason was distracted. Mouth ajar, definitely salivating over his son, completely smitten by him.  
  
“Right…Jason?” Dick repeated, snapping him out of his stupor.  
  
“Oh what?” He blinked, finally coming back to reality from whatever fantasy he was having. “Yeah. Right. Of course.” He said awkwardly as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Bruce cleared his throat obnoxiously and grunted at the young man. As if conditioned to do so, Jason quickly straightened up. “You know, your dad is right. It’s too revealing. You – you should cover up.”  
  
Dick pushed up from his stance and propped his hands against his hip. Sapphire eyes narrowed at Jason, giving him a disappointed look -- couldn't believe Jason was listening to Bruce.  
  
Bruce might have been slightly amused by Jason’s reaction but he held back a smile. Dick always did what he wanted – was too spoiled growing up. It was his fault for dotting on him and catering to his wants. He should have known Dick would plot a revenge just to get back at him. This was his own karma. Exhaling softly, he decided to just let it go this one time. It was mostly harmless, at least he hoped.  
  
“Fine. Just know I approved of Jason.”  
  
Dick wasn't one bit surprised about that comment. Instead he was grinning like he knew exactly how it would turn out. “Of course you did because Jason is the best.”  
  
That made Bruce chuckle, shaking his head. “Okay  _son_.” He approached Dick and squeezed his shoulder. “I expect everything to be PG.”  
  
“--13. We can make out right?”  
  
Bruce just rolled his eyes. Dick always had to have the last say, couldn't just agree easily. “Fine. Nothing more.”  
  
Like a child, Dick playfully stuck out his tongue. “Thanks…  _Dad.”_

Bruce just shook his head and escaped the room, didn't want to stick around any longer since his part was complete. Now it was just Dick and Jason.  
  
“So…you don’t like my outfit?” Dick teased, slowly inching closer towards Jason.  
  
“What? No,” he scoffed. “I didn’t say that.”  
  
“You just agreed with Bruce.”  
  
“Well – “ Jason cleared his throat awkwardly. “I mean. I don’t want him to hate me. He is a bit intimidating.”  
  
Dick laughed and pressed his palm to Jason’s chest, fingers walking up and over his shoulder, curling around the back of his nape. “So,” he started, leaning into his boyfriend, felt his hands at his waist. “You like my outfit right?”

Exhaling shakily, Jason just laughed. Laughed out all the nerves that had built up within him. “Yeah. I do. It’s sexy. Also.” He said and grabbed Dick’s butt, squeezed it tenderly. “These tights really accentuate your  _ass_ ets.”  
  
“Hey. I’m in charge of puns,” Dick said and linked his fingers behind Jason’s neck.  
  
“Yeah? Well, I got one on you today.”  
  
“How about I reward you with a kiss?” Dick teased and leaned on his tiptoes, head lolling back slightly to stare at Jason. Could see the desire in his blue-green eyes, the hunger budding within him.  
  
“Hm. Now that sounds like a worthy prize after having gone through your dad.” Dick could feel Jason’s warm breath -- their lips hovering closely together, just mere centimeters from touching.  
  
“Mhm.” He pressed their lips together, sharing a chaste kiss. “He’s sort of scary.”  
  
“Hah. Try, really scary.” Jason buried his nose at the crook of Dick’s neck, kissed his warm and sun-kissed skin. Breathing in his after shower smell -- clean and musky yet slightly sweet. Hands crawled up and over the swell of his butt, sliding underneath his shirt to rest at the small of his back.  
  
“Supposed to keep it PG-13 Jay.” Dick tilted his neck slightly to the side, allowing Jason more room to his neck, as he kissed and sucked. Knowing full well he’s leaving a trail of hickeys behind.  
  
“It is. We’re just kissing,” Jason murmured, could feel him grinning against his skin.  
  
“And you fondling me isn’t?” He questioned, feeling Jason’s warm hands running up and down his back, trailing back down to run over the curve of his ass, squeezing it. Earned a soft yet sweet moan from Dick.  
  
“ _Hm._ But you like it.”  
  
“That I do. But we really should just – you know, kiss only.” He said and wrapped his fingers around Jason's wrists, trying to get him to stop massaging his ass.  
  
Jason groaned and pulled back, stared down at Dick’s serious expression. “I like that I can feel you through these,” he whined and tugged at his waistband, taking a peak.  
  
Dick just rolled his eyes. “I’ll wear it again.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“You better. By the way. Are you wearing underwear?”

A devilish smile appeared on Dick’s face. “Not telling.”

“What? No. Tell me.”

“You'll just have to find out some other day.”

Jason refused and tried pulling at his tights again only to get hand slapped by his boyfriend, as if he was reprimanding a child.

“Nope.”

Jason slumped against Dick, rested his chin atop Dick’s head. “You are such a mood killer.”

“Yeah yeah. Now, how about we go and cuddle in my room and make-out? Minimal touching.”  
  
“Fine. On one condition.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Jason wrapped his arms around Dick’s thighs and lifted him up, heard him yelp in surprise. “I get to carry you.”  
  
“Warn me next time!” He cried and clung onto his neck, worried he might fall.  
  
“It’s not like I’ll drop you.”  
  
Dick sighed and kissed his forehead softly. “Nerd.” 

\------ 

Dick dragged himself down the stairs, too lethargic to actually take steps, just let his feet slide down with the flow. He was up late last night, blamed Jason for keeping him up since they ended up doing a marathon of a show after having their little make-out session. Dick asked Jason to stay over but he decided not to, said he had to get home so he could do some chores the next day and then added he’d be too tempted with Dick like that.    
  
It was cute how much Jason squirmed from having to abide by the rules. Not like Dick could break it if he wanted because one way or another, Bruce would find out. So he reluctantly let his boyfriend go home.  
  
As he entered the kitchen, he found the whole family seated at the table. “Mornin’ guys,” he mumbled and sat down in his regular seat.

He was about to pick up his fork but Dick felt that all eyes were on him and lifted his head. Dick peered around the room, found his family staring at him. Damian looking disgusted, Tim just appalled and Bruce – well he looked mad.

“What?” He asked with a brow raised, quite confused by the expressions he was receiving.  
  
“Dick,” Bruce said and tapped at his neck.  
  
Dick looked down, couldn’t quite see his own neck but he did find a few purple and red blemishes near the top of his chest. Then he remembered that Jason had marked him all over yesterday and he didn't change his outfit. “Ah! Fuck!” He shouted and tried to cover up with his hands but that was no use.

God how much did Jason even leave? He needed to check in a mirror.

As he was internally freaking out, he didn't realize that Bruce was at his side until he felt something fall against his shoulders. It was his dress shirt.

“Thanks and...sorry,” Dick blushed, embarrassed to be seen like that and avoided eye contact with Bruce. Didn't want to see what kind of expression was on his face.  
  
“Kindly tell Jason to tone it down a bit.  _Or else._ ” Dick made the mistake of looking up and found a very eerie smile, felt a shiver crawl down his spine. He was definitely pissed.

“Yeah…will do Bruce,” he answered meekly.  
  
“ _Good._ Now, button that up and eat your breakfast.”

Dick quickly slipped the shirt on, buttoned up and rolled the sleeves since they were way too long and quietly ate his food.  
  
He should have been more attentive and worn a shirt but he was just too tired. Guess he’ll have to warn Jason to be extra careful with Bruce. At least for a little while.


End file.
